Chemist
You start in Medbay. You mess with all sorts of chemicals. That's it. Some of the time you can do what ever you feel like for most of the round or make stuff to deal with the security officers or syndicate fucking with shit in your lab. Be sure to keep the scientists stocked with acid, and keep your nose out of those space drugs! Bare minimum requirements: Stock the dispenser up with some beneficial medicine before you go off on your own chemical adventures. Give Science sulphuric acid and botanists unstable mutagen when they ask for it . It provides enough work space for two people]] Getting Things Done Chemists are naturally suspicious individuals. They've got all the tools in the world to break in wherever they desire and/or kill people in all sorts of horrifying and inhumane ways. An easy way to allay this suspicion - whether you plan on doing something suspicious or not - is to make yourself useful to the station at the game's beginning. Any accidents are likely to be blamed on your coworker, then, if you have one. Tools of the trade * The Chem Dispenser turns electrical energy into a variety of basic chemicals, through magic science. It's one of the few things on the station that's truly irreplaceable, so guard it with your life. * The ChemMaster 3000 can magically separate chemicals, and has the ability to produce an limitless supply of 50 unit pills/patches and 30 unit bottles. * The Reagent Grinder is identical to the grinder the Chef has. It can be used to extract chemical reagents from things the Shaft Miners, Chef, and Botanists produce. * The Chemical Heater is important for making many recipes that require high temperatures to mix. * Inside the locker to the north you will find boxes of pill bottles. On the table to the south is a hand labeller. These combined will allow you to store and distribute pills more effectively. Being helpful Roundstart If someone comes and requests something from you, make sure you fulfill them first. No one likes a chemist doing his own thing as they have to stand there waiting. If you are in the middle of something, inform them that you will be right with them. * For Robotics and R&D: ** Fill the large beaker with 100 units of sulfuric acid, put them in bottles and repeat again. * For the whole crew and especially doctors: ** Make styptic powder, silver sulfadiazine, synthflesh, and charcoal patches. Drugs like salbutmol and epinephrine are also useful but not needed. ** Put these on the front desk, or in the chemical storage at the bottom of your lab. * Pills/patches for the injured: *** Styptic Powder (Aluminum, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Sulfuric Acid - heals brute) *** Silver Sulfadiazine (Ammonia, Silver, Sulfur, Oxygen, Chlorine - heals burn) *** Synthflesh (Styptic Powder, Carbon, Blood - heals both brute and burn) *** Charcoal (Ash and Table Salt - heals toxins) *** Salbutamol (Salicylic Acid, Lithium, Bromine, Ammonia, Aluminum - heals oxy) * For atmos techs and station engineers as they can use these to plug hull breaches quickly, don't hand these to everyone: ** Make about 30 units of foaming agent (not fluorosulfactant!) and fluorosulfuric acid, place 10 units of each into 3 separate beakers ** Make 90 units of Iron, place 30 units of each into 3 other seperate beakers ** Add one beaker of Acid + Foaming Agent and one beaker of Iron to a grenade, this is a metal foam grenade, if you use the correct amounts you should have made 3 of them If You Want to be Especially Awesome * The Botanists will benefit from unstable mutagen to mutate plants. They can also use diethylamine as a fertilizer, fluorosulfuric acid to efficiently kill plants, a dropper for precise mutations and space cleaner to clean up dissolved plant goo. * The Virologist will want unstable mutagen and synaptizine to make new and exciting diseases. * Geneticists can benefit from a supply of potassium iodide or charcoal pills to treat high radiation levels in themselves and their subjects, plus extra anti-toxin to heal radiation damage. * The Janitor might want you to refill his space cleaner bottle, especially if the virologist has infected the entire station and there's vomit everywhere. * You can help the Chef as well: sulfuric acid is used to make soy sauce. * The Bartender might request various chemicals to make cocktails with, though bear in mind that a bartender who wants anything particularly toxic is probably up to no good. * The Warden might request various chemicals to use in implants for prisoners, to ensure they don't re-offend. * Grind up snacks to make nutriment pills and taunt the Chef about his inefficient creations. * In the event of a rogue Hulk from genetics rampaging about, a syringe gun loaded with a syringe containing 1 unit mutadone and 14 units chloral hydrate will make them very sad. * In the case of a rogue AI or an alien hive, various people will want thermite in order to break through reinforced or resin walls. * Enable the reagent scanner on your PDA and test the food and drinks at the bar and kitchen for tampering. This can also be used on people to find out what they've been poisoned with. * You aren't far from either the waiting room or the sleepers and cryogenics, so if there are no Medical Doctors around, feel free to grab a health analyzer and start treating patients. * If you have nothing else to do, whip up various medical pills and patches and leave them on the Medbay counter. * The Clown will often request space lube. Be helpful by laughing in his face. Itching powder can also be used as a prankworthy substitute without making a lynch mob savagely beat and space you. Arming thyself * Grab the syringe gun on the table west of the Medbay doors before the Medical Doctors get it. They really can't do jack with it, while it's a valuable weapon in your hands when filled with chloral hydrate or worse. If you fail, you can try and hang out by Medical Storage to slip in and grab the second one. * Later in the round, if you've been nice to R&D, and R&D are competent, they might give you a rapid syringe gun which can hold six syringes if you ask them for it. * A space cleaner spray bottle can be used as a ghetto flamethrower with chlorine trifluoride. * You have all the tools you need to make grenades. See below. CHEM 101 See the Guide to chemistry for a list of some of the possible mixtures. Grenades As a chemist, you are pretty much the only person with access to grenade materials. You can fit two beakers worth of ANY COMBINATION of lab-juice you have created, a staggering 100 units, into any one grenade assembly. You can take out the containers by clicking on the grenade in your hand, but the containers are expended (obviously) when the grenade is used. It is possible to use medicine, water, or more devious items into a grenade. The mix and matching of different chemical formulas may not always go as planned, but what's science without experimentation? Keep in mind, making grenades that harm others will get you robusted in the least, and possibly jobbanned if you are not an antagonist. Building Grenades 101 #Grab a cable coil from the desk, or make an assembly from stock parts #Wire the grenade casing by hitting it with the triggering mechanism #Stuff the unsecured grenade full of chemistry containers (bottles/beakers). It holds up to two of them. #Screwdriver shut, you can also use the screwdriver to tweak the timer. #Activate the grenade in your hand to prime it if wired, or use the other method For reactions that go off when mixed, you want them separated into two bottles. For more on chemical reactions, see the Guide to chemistry. See also grenades. Pills and Patches Pills are a great way to give large amount of medicine at once, if you are going to make medicine that will be single serve, make it pill form. Each pill can hold 50 units of material at one time, and up to seven can be stored in a pill bottle! They are even small enough to store in your pockets. Patches are similar to pills, but work in a touch-based way rather than ingestion. Things like synthflesh and styptic powder only work in patches and will only damage the user if put into pills. Chemicals to put into pills * Epinephrine for stabilizing the critically injured * Charcoal to treat toxin damage * Syptic Powder to treat brute damage * Silver Sulfadiazine to treat burn damage * Mannitol treats brain damage * Oculine treats physical eye damage * Synaptizine lowers the duration of stuns, but causes toxin damage. * A mixture of leporazine and salbutamol will allow a person to survive longer in space without a suit * Don't only make synthflesh, or people will hate you. While it heals all damage types, isn't very useful on its own. It can be helpful when mixed with other drugs, however. * 1 unit pills of mutadone remove all genetic defects and superpowers like a clean SE injector, useful for the recently cloned, or if high levels of radiation occur near the station * If the cure for a disease spreading around the station is something you can produce, then make pills of it! If the virologist comes through with vaccine, 0.4u pills of it are enough to cure and immunize people. Bottles Bottles should contain material that is not medicine, such as acids, or medicines that should not be used all at once, like cryoxadone. Each bottle can hold only 30 units, and can be splashed onto things. They can be produced infinitely from your ChemMaster, so feel free to go nuts. * Thermite * Acids * Cryoxadone * Space cleaner * Touch-based medicines Tips * The effects of chloral don't work if you drink coffee beforehand. You'll still take damage if the dose was high enough but you don't get knocked out. Anti-toxin completely negates chloral, however. * The effects of different chemicals stack, meaning if you slap someone with a 50% silver sulf 50% synthflesh patch they'll heal almost twice as fast, add a bit of omnizine to other chemicals and it’s no longer as useless. * Foam and smoke carry reagents. Foam will continuously apply the reagent's touch effect, while smoke will cause repeated ingestion. One can release a synthflesh foam grenade to heal someone from critical to full health almost instantly, or use a fluorosulfuric smoke grenade to make everyone's stuff melt off and deal absolutely insane amounts of damage. * Grenades are great for everything. Experiment! * You can load a spray bottle with synthflesh to have a portable damage healer wherever you go. * If you go to the chef at round start and grab a heated donk pocket, and then to the chaplain for some holy water (bring a beaker), you now have the stuff to make Strange Reagent, which can literally bring people back from the dead. Laugh at the geneticists as they space themselves after becoming effectively useless. Also, this strange reagent can be diluted with other reagents. It only requires 0.4u of strange reagent to revive someone. * Strange Reagent can only revive someone with less than 100 brute and 100 burn damage. This does not stack; 99 brute and 99 burn means they can still be revived. * You don't need a grenade for foam. You can have fluorosurfactant in a beaker and a bottle of equal water. Combine the two to produce grenadeless foam. * Medbay lobby looking like a chainsaw massacre? Let loose some space cleaner foam and watch as medical bay is magically cleaned and the janitor infuriated. Tips for Antagonizing * Some chemicals are absolutely amazing in damage. If you fill a spray bottle with chlorine trifluoride, you will literally spray fire. * You can put pretty much any deadly chemical into patches. Make some fluorosulfuric acid patches labeled "Synthflesh," or put some chlorine trifluoride and phlogiston into a patch and anyone who uses it will be lit on fire instantly with no way of putting themselves out without an extinguisher or space. * If you're a traitor, you can pray to trade your telecrystals for a chem sprayer. If the admins are absolutely fucking insanenice, they'll give you a tool which can hold 300 units of any chemical. You can start cackling now. * Make a foam grenade with fluorosulfuric acid, chlorine trifluoride, space lube, and phlogiston. You now have a server-lagging, hull-breach causing, people-obliterating grenade full of liquid holocaust. Drop it behind you during a security chase and laugh as your pursuers fall into it and have their gear melted away before dying instantly from the acid. * Perfluorodecalin is a reagent that heals oxygen damage extremely quickly but also mutes people. Put it in a syringe gun with sedatives and they can't scream while they go down. * Some of the Bartender's drinks are very powerful. If you combine the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster with morphine, it will give you Neurotoxin, which will stunlock anyone hit with it. Not to be confused with the toxin-damage inducing neurotoxin of the same name. * If you emag a service borg, they can produce infinite amounts of "beer" that will instantly put someone to sleep when they ingest it. * If you can somehow get lethal syringes from Security, they hold fifty units and fit in syringe guns. You can have much more powerful deathmixes if you use one of these, but try not to miss as they cannot be replaced! * Do not underestimate the power of foam. Even with no reagents, it can provide a barrier and prevent people from getting by without slipping. * "Accidentally" leave some fluorosulfuric acid in the cryo tubes. Unattentive doctors will just flick it on and walk away as the patient dies screaming. Expect to be lynched, however. * You can make drugs like methamphetamine to move very fast and have stun reduction in combat, but only take small amounts. * Aranesp, a narcotic, is one of the most insanely lethal things in the game. It does crazy oxygen damage and can kill people in seconds. Does not combine with perfluorodecalin, obviously, but it usually kills too fast anyway. * Traitors can buy a special kit for six telecrystals. This box contains ten bottles of horrible poisons that are also very effective in killing people. Chemical-X Chemistry is one of the most dangerous jobs on the med-sci staff, and it's easy to be a good Traitor as such. A LOT of the chemicals you have access to will kill when injected. Access to grenades is a plus. If you can find a room with a light switch, you can inject the light bulbs with liquid plasma while they're off, then enjoy the show as someone flips the lights on. If you're the paranoid type you could potentially acid your own face to screw up your identity, which now lists you as Unknown. The only problems are that Unknowns are naturally suspicious types and people are often quite suspicious of the chemist running around anywhere other than the chemlab. It will probably end up in a shitcurity interrogation. Category:Jobs